Edwards Bad Hair Day!
by twilitelove
Summary: Just a little story about Edward and the love he has for proper hair care and hair products! please review!


**Edwards Bad Hair Day!**

Ok I love twilight so I thought I'd have a go at writing a funny story about Edward.

Edward has just gotten out of a cold shower he figured the colder the better since he was on his way to pick Bella up and with her easily lead hormones. Edward dries himself off and gets dressed at his super human vampire speed but drying his hair took time he could only go as fast as his hair dryer would let him and he was always patient when it came to proper hair care. But just as Edward finishes drying his hair he reaches for his giant tub of hair gel. As he places his hand in the bucket size tub he realizes that its empty he runs his fingers around the edges trying the get any left over bits but the tub is completely bone dry.

**Edward **OMG I'm totally out of hair gel and I can't even leave the house with my hair like this its doing that weird flicky thing.

Just then Alice materializes in the bathroom next to a shocked Edward standing facing the mirror his face all distort.

**Alice **"Edward what's wrong? I saw that something was wrong"

**Edward** "Something is wrong Alice I'm all out of gel I cant leave the house with my hair like this look its doing that weird flicky thing you'd think it wouldn't do this after all these years."

**Alice **"You can't be out I just bought you that bucket of gel like 3 days ago. Do you really need to put that much gel in your hair anyway?"

**Edward** "Yes I do Alice! I have to or when I run my hair would be all messy and I need it to give my hair that right amount of volume there's nothing worst than flat hair. You no that you have that pixy hair look going on and it's alright for you but I need super hold for my hair."

**Alice **"I think you're over reacting Edward your hair doesn't look that bad without product. But if it bothers you that much just go and buy some more."

**Edward **"You can honestly expect me to leave this house with hair like this."

**Alice **"God Edward your such a Drama queen"

**Edward **"This from the vampire who won't wear the same out fit twice"

**Alice** "Ok no need to get bitchy Edward just go and see if you can borrow some hair products from Rose she's just as vane as you about her hair."

Edward dashed from the bathroom and straight into Rose and Emmett's room but Rose was there waiting for him Emmett at her side.

**Rose** "I no what you want Edward and I don't think so I'm not sharing remember last week when my hair dryer broke and I asked to use yours and what did you say, let me remind you. You didn't think it was such a good idea since I have course hair and might burn your hair dryer out. I don't have course hair Edward it's as soft as silk".

**Edward** "Oh come on Rose don't be like that I'm sure I didn't say it was course maybe I said it was like sand paper but I didn't mean it, that much"

Emmett just stands laughing next to Rose guarding her hair products from Edward.

**Rose **"Just wear a hat or something Edward because you're not getting your hands on any of my hair products."

**Edward **"You no I can't do that Rose I'll get hat hair and that's just as bad as my hair doing that weird flicky thing."

**Rose** "Well maybe next time I need a hair dryer you'll share"

Edward just mutters under his breath and runs down the stairs almost crying if he was able to, it was hard being so in touch with your feelings. Edward goes and finds a hat in Alice's and Jaspers room it would have to do for now he couldn't be late to pick up Bella.

**Bella** "Hey Edward, so what's up with the hat?"

**Edward** "Thanks Bella! I was already feeling self conscious about it!"

Just then Edward takes the hat off to reveal his hair, Bella has never seen him without hair products and finds it hard to hold back her shock as she is only human and not as good'a liar as vampires. Edward reads the shocked look on her face and quickly puts the hat back on. It had occurred to him to ask Bella if she had any hair gel but he new from all the nights he had spent with her that she wasn't so into hair care like him and had even noticed that she had split ends. Edward turned the car on and took off speeding through the streets he had to get to the shopping mall before it closed he couldn't have another day like this one.


End file.
